One Last Dance
by SkywardShadow
Summary: They are on opposite sides of a war, and one of them does not know that. :Oneshot; ShiIta:


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters therein; I also do not own the song lyrics used.

_One Last Dance_

**;**

_Everything falls into place_

_but I think I need a little more time_

**;**

"Winter's coming."

Itachi didn't bat an eye at his cousin's pointing out of the obvious. "Mm."

"It's already getting colder."

"Yes."

The older boy's glance was burning into the back of his head, but Itachi didn't look up. He continued walking, eyes forward, staring straight ahead.

The path they walked was silent; everyone was either inside-it was indeed getting colder as the changing of the seasons approached-or on missions. This gave the outskirts of the compound the look and feel of a ghost town, where shivers ran up one's spine as a result of more than just chill. Wind blew softly, rustling the last remaining leaves on the trees. Somewhere in the distance the tails of wind chimes knocked into each other; the resulting sound was lonely and haunting.

"Itachi."

The prodigy paused as his name was spoken and the footsteps behind him stopped. He turned, saying nothing.

"Talk to me," Shisui said quietly. "Something's wrong. I can tell."

Of course he could tell. He always could. Itachi could utilize the most blank, unreadable expression in his arsenal, the one he wore on missions as a means of keeping even seasoned Jonin from understanding his thoughts, and Shisui would still see right through him without even trying.

"Nothing is wrong." It was a pointless gesture of resistance, one that would be promptly waved aside, but just because Shisui could read him like an open book didn't mean Itachi was going to make it any easier for him.

"You should know better than to try that one on me," Shisui said dryly. "I'll ask again: What's wrong?"

Itachi kept his face carefully expressionless as he looked his cousin in the eye.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Shisui."

They stood and watched each other in the silence that followed, both staring hard into black eyes, looking for the slightest hint of emotion that would give something away.

Eventually the older of the two sighed and cast his gaze skyward instead. "You can talk to me," he murmured. "You know that, right?"

"Of course," Itachi replied, becoming distinctly uncomfortable but unwilling to be the one to terminate the conversation.

It became clear after some undetermined amount of time that the talk was over, and Itachi started to walk back the way they had come. Shisui followed.

Snow started falling, piling up silently and nestling itself in dark hair. As the pair approached the inner circle of the compound once more, the younger of them stopped abruptly in place.

Shisui came to stand beside him, looking somewhat concerned.

"Everything…is going to change," Itachi said quietly, as if in response to the unspoken question. "Soon."

"Too soon," Shisui agreed with a sigh. "But it's for the best; we both know that. Soon the clan won't be shunted to the side and discriminated against any longer. Uchiha will put things right, and you and I will be on the frontlines." He offered what was supposed to be an encouraging smile, apparently not noticing how Itachi's face had lost its blankness and become very strained.

Because they were on opposite sides of a war, and one of them didn't know that.

"..Itachi."

Shisui's tone was serious. Evidently Itachi's silence had gone on too long.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Itachi closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath as stealthily as he could. When he opened his eyes again, the telltale brightness in them had gone and he was the picture of calm again.

"I am."

Two simple words that effectively destroyed any room there might have been for arguing.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to anyone." Which, incidentally, is one of the biggest lies he's ever told.

Shisui didn't answer that time; he knew when to quit, when it was hopeless.

He did, however, move sideways and turn until he was looking directly and intensely at his cousin's face.

"It'll be over soon." The words were out before Itachi could censor them.

Shisui blinked, and decided Itachi was nervous about the upcoming coup. Prodigy or not, a child was still a child. And they were both children.

His expression softened almost imperceptibly. He put his hands on Itachi's shoulders, leaned forward slightly, and pressed his lips to the younger boy's forehead.

Itachi didn't stiffen, as he often did. He merely closed his eyes again and allowed himself to relax-as much as possible, anyway-and enjoy the moment.

Shisui pulled his cousin into a tight embrace that was over in a second.

"We'll be okay," he assured, and smiled.

Itachi made himself smile back faintly, and they walked back to the compound's center in a more companionable silence.

The time came to part ways, but Itachi stopped Shisui for a moment beforehand.

"Do me a favor?" he asked, keeping a tremble out of his voice by willpower alone.

Shisui nodded. "Of course."

"Meet me at the Nakano River tomorrow," Itachi said. "There's something we should talk about."

**;**

_A loaded smile_

_An empty glass_

_And one last dance._

**;**

_Owari_


End file.
